1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective cover support rack for electronic devices and particularly to a protective cover support rack to protect the screen of an electronic device or support its standing and also is foldable quickly for storing and extendable to serve as a handle to enhance use diversity and improve practicality.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computers have advanced greatly in recent years, evolving from a bulky set housed in a computer room to become personal computers and notebook computers, and now become touch control portable electronic device 1 (referring to FIG. 1), such as smart phones, tablet computers, smart handsets and the like. It generally has a touch screen 10 allowing users to directly select targeted items intuitively on the computer screen, and with two or more fingers splaying or closing to zoom the icons or texts on the screen larger or smaller. The touch screen provides an operation interface that brings the users closer to the screen 10 and is much more straightforward and handy than the conventional keyboard operation. Moreover, with the portable electronic device 1 formed in a single slat structure, users can flexibly operate and maneuver by touching on the screen 10.
While the portable electronic device 1 is simply structured and very neat in profile, and often creates a great appeal to the users, its surface is prone to be scraped or smeared and results in an undesirable aesthetic appearance. To remedy this problem, protective covers made from various types of materials have been developed and introduced on the market. Those protective covers usually encase the back side of the electronic device and have a carved out portion to expose the screen to facilitate operation. They aim to protect the appeal of the surface of the device. However, many portable electronic devices are formed in a one slate structure without an extra support means, such as the tablet computer which usually is formed a relative larger size. When in use a user has to hold and bear the weight of the computer with one hand and maneuver with another hand, or has to raise the display screen in a standing manner with one palm to see the screen at an optimal angle even if it is rested on a table or user's laps. It is inconvenient and troublesome, and easily causes physical fatigue of user's hands when used in a prolonged duration. Moreover, the portable electronic device, aside from being operated with two hands, also has to be held firmly by the hands to prevent dropping. This also tends to cause fatigue of the hands in a long duration. In addition, the portable electronic device 1 is mostly designed with a streamline and smooth profile to enhance aesthetic appeal, that makes hand holding even more difficult.
Furthermore, the general tablet computer is mainly designed for users to use in a handheld manner, given a common ten inches screen, the size of the tablet computers usually is 18 cm×24 cm, and weighs at least 500 g. With a user holding one side of the computer by one hand and operating the touch screen with another hand, the hand grasping the screen has to bear the weight of the computer, and the gravity center of the computer is not on the hand grasping portion, and a levering force caused by the gravity force has to be born by the hand. This increases the load of the hand and reduce the sustainable time of the hand, and also increases the fatigue and burden of user's hands and arms.